La chica de mis sueños
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro, y no sabía ni siquiera si ella existía. AriadnexRobert. Conjunto de Drabbles conectados entre sí. Post-movie.
1. Sueños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Inception_ no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **.**

 **I**

 **Sueños**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Podía decirse que Robert Fischer lo tenía todo.

Era un hombre rico; infinitamente rico, luego de haber desmantelado el imperio de su padre para comenzar su propio negocio, casi un año atrás, el cual solo le había dado ganancias hasta la fecha.

Dinero. Todo se reducía a eso. Ahora tenía mucho más del que podría contar y del que necesitaba, tenía éxito, poder... Su padre lo educó en un mundo donde la felicidad era directamente proporcional a la cantidad de millones que uno tuviera en el banco, y Robert tenía muchos.

¿Por qué no era feliz entonces?

No. No había podido encontrar la felicidad ni un solo día luego de seguir la última voluntad de su padre.

No mientras estaba despierto, al menos.

Había un sueño recurrente que lo visitaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Una mujer, no especialmente exuberante o llamativa, pero sí muy hermosa. La misma imagen, noche tras noche. Lo extraño de esa mujer era que no existía; nunca la había visto o escuchado su voz, pero, de alguna manera, verla lo hacía sentirse seguro, a salvo de un mal que no recordaba.

Robert no salía muy seguido desde que se había vuelto uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo; no solo, al menos. Pero cuando lo hacía, le gustaba perderse largas horas en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera conocerlo, donde podía, por unos minutos al menos, fingir que era alguien normal. París se presentaba ante él como un sitio ideal para eso; allí nadie sabía su nombre ni conocía su cara. En esa ciudad podía transitar libremente, sin huir de reporteros ni amenazas.

Dejando que sus pies lo guiaran, llegó a una pequeña y encantadora cafetería alejada del centro, tomó una mesa en el interior y pidió un café mientras intentaba recordar todas sus clases de francés para poder leer la edición financiera de Le Monde de ese día.

Fue entonces que, tras darle un sorbo a su humeante taza, un ligero resplandor le molestó en los ojos, haciéndole desistir en su lectura. Algo molesto, levantó la cabeza y fue en ese instante que la vio, morena, menuda, con un bloc de hojas y una pluma de metal entre las manos, sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas. Casi sin quererlo, Robert posó la mirada en ella y la dejó allí, desviando el rostro para esquivar el brillo de la pluma.

Conocía ese rostro, esos ojos y aquellas expresiones. Estaba seguro de que las había visto antes, pero, ¿en dónde?

La chica jugaba con la pluma entre sus labios, haciendo algunos trazos de a ratos y volviendo a llevársela a la altura del rostro, despistada.

Robert no podía quitar los ojos de ella, y siguió mirándola hasta que al fin supo de dónde la conocía: de sus sueños.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	2. Robert Fischer

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Inception_ no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **.**

 **II**

 **Robert Fischer**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Las horas se pasaban demasiado rápido cuando se empecinaba con el diseño de algún edificio.

A Aridne le fascinaba dibujar a mano, después de todo, la mayor parte de su trabajo se trataba de eso, pero rara vez usaba algún programa para plasmar sus ideas a futuro. Y aquella pequeña cafetería, en esa esquina de París donde Dominic Cobb le había enseñado un mundo que nunca hubiera creído posible, era su favorita; el único punto de la ciudad desde donde podía sentarse y ver la vida pasar delante de sus ojos, imaginando, creando.

Esa tarde salió como cualquier otra de la universidad, donde trabajaba como ayudante para terminar su tesis. Caminó por aquel puente que tanto le recordaba a Mal, la desquiciada esposa de Cobb, y terminó en la misma cafetería, con su bloc se hojas en una manos, una pluma de plata (regalo de Arthur) y diferentes lápices de grafito en la otra mientras se dedicaba a diseñar un sencillo apartamento para un nuevo trabajo, sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie, hasta que fue interrumpida:

—Disculpa...

— ¿Sí?— levantó la vista casi de inmediato, arrepintiéndose al instante cuando sus ojos se toparon con la mirada más azul que había visto en su vida. La respiración se le cortó en ese instante y el corazón casi se le salió del pecho

Hubiera reconocido esos ojos en cualquier lugar.

Eran los ojos de Robert Fischer.

Azorada, miró hacia todos lados en busca de la policía o algún matón, pero, para su sorpresa, Fischer estaba solo, parado frente a ella, con una mirada tranquila, pero la boca torcida con algo de nerviosismo.

Ariadne casi comenzó a hiperventilar y algo en su mente le dijo que permanecer allí no era seguro, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo le impedía moverse y alejarse.

Se aferró con fuerza a su bloc de hojas y comenzó a buscar la salida más próxima cuando él volvió a hablarle, sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

—No suelo hacer esto...— él dudó, hablando en un francés poco fluido, y Ariadne lo miró, olvidándose por un segundo de su miedo, curiosa— Yo... ¿Nos conocemos?

Aliviada al saber que no la reconocía, pudo volver a sentir el aire llenando sus pulmones nuevamente, así que intentó no parecer desesperada mientras recogía sus cosas con prisa moderada.

—No, no lo creo— le sonrió, tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta de que había respondido en inglés, y terminó de guardar todo en su bolsa— Lo siento. Tengo prisa.

Intentó alejarse, pero él se lo impidió, colocándose delante con las manos alzadas.

—Lo lamento. No quise asustarte— dijo, bajando la cabeza mientras torcía los labios, indeciso— Dios, he estado en aquella mesa por más de veinte minutos pensando como abordarte, y...— se detuvo y soltó un bufido que le causó gracia— Soy malo en esto. Jamás he hecho algo así— ahora sí Ariadne no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, y él acompañó su sonrisa— De verdad, no quiero asustarte, pero debo decirlo o creo que me volveré loco— ella lo miró fijo, curiosa al percibir que no se encontraba en peligro, y Fischer la imitó, dubitativo, antes de suspirar— Tal vez tú no me conozcas, pero yo a ti te he visto antes. En mis sueños; cada noche.

Ariadne no pudo evitar retroceder ante esa afirmación, no obstante, presurosa, solo volvió a sonreírle con condescendencia y se alejó dos pasos.

—Vaya... Eso es halagador. O espeluznante, viniendo de un completo desconocido— dijo, intentando alejarse para disimular el pánico que comenzaba a entrarle, pero de nuevo él se lo impidió.

— ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención asustarte de nuevo, o...

—Está bien— lo cortó, alzando una mano— Sí fue raro, pero está bien. En cierta manera hasta es lindo— sonrió, regañándose mentalmente por haber dicho eso mientras se escabullía fuera de la cafetería, presurosa— Y lo siento, pero tengo una clase... Adiós.

Lo escuchó chasquear la lengua al darle la espalda, y había comenzado a alejarse cuando volvió a escucharlo.

—Soy Robert, por cierto. Robert Fischer.

Ariadne se giró casi por costumbre, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un "lo sé", y sin darse cuenta respondió de la misma forma:

—Ariadne.

—La chica de los laberintos— dijo él, sonriendo de manera sospechosa.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Teseo y Ariadne— respondió Fischer, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones claros, bastante informales para alguien como él— Es mitología griega. Mi historia favorita.

Ariadne asintió, ocultando una sonrisa de alivio mientras volvía a darse la vuelta, haciendo la nota mental de no regresar a aquel lugar, por lo menos hasta que estuviera segura de que Robert Fischer ya no seguía en París.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **De nuevo, gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	3. Ariadne

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Inception_ no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **.**

 **III**

 **Ariadne**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Robert Michael Fischer no era alguien muy sociable. Nunca había tenido un mejor amigo ni tiempo para compartir con personas ajenas a su trabajo.

Desde la muerte de su madre había estado solo, abandonado en internados y luego en la universidad. Claro que contaba con el apoyo de Peter Browning, mejor amigo de su padre su padrino, pero con nadie más.

La única forma de relacionarse de alguna manera con Maurice Fischer, su padre, había sido siempre a través de su trabajo, por eso siempre se había esforzado por cumplir con sus expectativas y no decepcionarlo, formarse a su imagen y semejanza para que algún día estuviera orgulloso de él. Sólo la opinión de su padre contaba; jamás le había importado la de nadie más a ese nivel, tampoco la de su padrino y único amigo, la persona en la que más confiaba. Mucho menos la de una completa desconocida.

¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía así ahora por una chica a la que solo había visto una sola vez en su vida?

La había visto solo una vez en carne y hueso, pero miles de veces en sus sueños.

Ariadne... Ése era su nombre. Elegante y bello, como ella.

¿Bella? Después de años de indiferencia hacia el resto del mundo, se vio sorprendido al estar pensando en una mujer que para él no implicaría ningún buen negocio en esos términos.

— ¿Robert? Robert, ¿estás escuchándome?

El aludido parpadeó y salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos, enderezándose sobre su asiento.

—Lo siento, tío Peter. ¿Qué decías?

Peter Browning torció los labios con disgusto, pero se deshizo de ese gesto casi de inmediato.

—Luces extraño— observó— ¿Te pasa algo?

—No.

— ¿Seguro?

Robert lo miró fijamente y movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Sin embargo, su padrino no se mostró conforme con esa respuesta.

—No me engañas, Robert. Te conozco desde que naciste, y te he notado diferente desde que decidiste desmantelar el imperio de tu padre.

—Vender Fischer Morrow era lo que él quería para mí— se defendió, a pesar de no ser necesario— Y sé que no te hizo ninguna gracia tener que volver a empezar de cero, pero no nos ha ido nada mal hasta ahora— discurrió, jugando con una de sus plumas de oro— En nuestro primer año casi lideramos el mercado asiático, y estamos logrando grandes avances en el europeo.

Browning apretó los labios, mostrándose de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—En eso tienes razón— concedió— Sin embargo, sabes que si algo te molesta puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? Eres como un hijo para mí.

Ante eso, Robert vaciló por un segundo, indeciso. No obstante, su padrino era la persona en quien más confiaba en el mundo. Si alguien podía darle un buen consejo, el consejo de un padre, sin duda, sería él.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... Hay algo que ha estado inquietándome últimamente— admitió, soltando un largo suspiro.

— ¿Qué es?

—Una mujer.

— ¿Una mujer?— se sorprendió el otro hombre, frunciendo el ceño— Robert, sé que la muerte de tu padre te ha afectado, pero, ¿no crees que ahora es muy pronto para pensar en formar una familia? Digo, aún eres joven y tienes tanto por hacer antes de atarte a una mujer e hijos que...

—No, no es eso— fue el turno de Robert de sorprenderse, y, estando con su padrino, no se molestó en ocultarlo— Si deseara formar una familia tú serías el primero en saberlo, tío Peter— comentó con calma— Solo es...alguien a quien conocí hace unos días. Me pasó algo muy extraño con ella. ¿Te acuerdas de esas sesiones que mi padre y tú querían que tomara para entrenar mi mente? Quizá te sonará loco, pero creo que la he visto allí, como una proyección de mi mente.

— ¿A quién?

—A la chica que conocí hace unos días. Ariadne, era su nombre.

—Curioso nombre— el administrador torció los labios, pensativo— ¿Es francesa?

—No, no lo creo.

— ¿Ariadne qué? Tal vez pueda mandar a investigarla.

Robert lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé. No me dijo su apellido... Pero no vas a investigarla como si fuera una criminal, tío Peter.

—Robert, es por tu seguridad— se justificó el hombre, imitando su gesto— Como tu albacea es mi deber cuidar de ti. Eres una figura pública y tienes mucho dinero; eso puede ser peligroso a veces.

—Y crees que nadie puede querer acercarse a mí si no es por mi fortuna— afirmó Fischer Jr con escepticismo.

—No, yo no dije eso— su padrino negó con la cabeza, amenizando el sonido de su voz, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño— Eres un joven excepcional, Robert, pero a veces no sabes reconocer a quienes se acercan a ti porque de verdad te aprecian, o porque en realidad tienen intereses... ocultos.

Robert lo miró, entornando sus profundos ojos azules con suspicacia, como si intentara procesar esas palabras. Luego desvió la vista hacia la ventana de su oficina y, con los ojos escudriñando la vista de la ciudad, soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Sé que solo te preocupas por mi bienestar, tío Peter; pero, si te deja tranquilo, ella ni siquiera se interesó en hablarme— refutó, sintiéndose extrañamente frustrado con solo decirlo. No obstante, eso pareció relajar a su padrino, que solo se limitó a colocar una mano sobre su hombro, presionándolo con afecto.

—Bueno, esa es una preocupación menos, ¿no?— sonrió, complacido— Siendo así, olvídate de ese asunto y sigamos trabajando. Hay unos papeles que necesito que...

Robert giró su asiento y pretendió seguir escuchándolo, aunque en realidad su mente vagaba muy lejos de allí. Mientras su padrino seguía hablando acerca de unos nuevos contratos, sus ojos azules se perdieron en la tapa del libro que descansaba sobre su escritorio se cristal, la cual tenía el sello de Escuela de Arquitectura de la Universidad de París en una esquina. Tal vez ella estudiaba ahí. Tal vez era una arquitecta.

¿Quién sería realmente la chica de sus sueños?

Sin darse cuenta sonrió, entrelazando las manos delante de su mentón para esconderlo.

Tal vez Ariadne y él podrían volver a encontrarse y así podría responder a esa pregunta.

Y devolverle su libro, claro.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Dudas? Comentarios? Críticas? Todo será bien recibido, gente.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	4. Cobb

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Inception_ no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **.**

 **IV**

 **Cobb**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Arthur y Eames se desternillaron de risa cuando Ariadne les contó acerca de su extraño encuentro con Robert Fischer Jr, dos días después, luego de que el equipo se reuniera en Berlín para un nuevo trabajo de extracción. Y, aunque se indignó un momento porque su preocupación no había sido tomada en serio, sintió un gran alivio al ver que tal vez en verdad ninguno corría peligro.

—Escuché que Fischer Jr cerró algunos negocios en París. Tal vez lo veas seguido— comentó Eames, con una sonrisa burlona mientras revisaba unos papeles.

—Debes tener cuidado, Ariadne— dijo Cobb, el único que pareció tomarse el asunto con seriedad— Si lo que te dijo es cierto y su subconsciente te proyecta constantemente podríamos tener un serio problema entre manos.

—No importa, Dom— Ariadne, al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su mentor, intentó restarle un poco de importancia al asunto—. París una ciudad muy grande. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que vuelva a cruzarme con él?

—Si él quiere encontrarte lo hará sin problemas— intervino Arthur, jugando distraídamente con su tótem— Puede pagarle a quien sea para hacerlo.

Ariadne torció los labios y dejó de trabajar en su maqueta para mirarlo, curiosa.

— ¿Por qué querría buscarme?— inquirió, confundida— Él dijo que me veía en sus sueños, pero no sabía mi nombre ni parecía recordarme. Ni a mí ni a ustedes.

—No lo sabemos. Los ricos son extraños— añadió Eames.

—Sea lo que sea, no te acerques a él, Ariadne. No sabemos cuáles puedan ser sus intenciones.

—Dom, jugamos con su mente y lo manipulamos para que destruyera el trabajo de la vida de su padre. Acercarme a él no sólo sería inmoral, sino que no sería correcto... ¡No soy una lunática como para intentar algo con él cuando prácticamente destruí su vida!

— ¿Inmoral?— repitió Arthur, burlón— Pues no parecías pensar eso mientras hurgabas en su cerebro, mi querida Ari.

—Y yo sigo creyendo que le hicimos un favor y que tendríamos que haberle cobrado a él también por la terapia gratis— acotó Eames, divertido— Lo único malo fue que no pudimos quitarle de encima al padrino oportunista.

—Tampoco hacemos milagros— Arthur no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona que fue compartida solo por Eames.

—Esto es serio, señores— Cobb aportó un poco de cordura a la situación mientras calibraba la máquina— Ariadne, si te sientes en peligro no dudes en buscarme. Puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que quieras— le dijo, colocando una mano sobre su brazo para estrecharlo con gesto amistoso.

La arquitecta se sonrojó hasta las orejas al instante, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en los de Cobb. No querían dejar de mirar ese profundo azul cielo. Le gustaba; tal vez demasiado.

Sea como fuere, durante meses había esperado volver a verlo, y no pudo evitar pensar que no quería que aquel contacto acabara nunca.

—Ugh...Consigan una habitación, tórtolos— bufó Arthur, echándose su chaqueta de cuero al hombro tras haber roto el momento. Ariadne y Dominic se separaron de inmediato, mirando al piso cada uno por su lado— Me voy de aquí. Llámenme si me necesitan.

—Nadie te necesita— dijo Eames, recibiendo un lápiz en la cabeza mientras reía y también se ponía de pie— Que delicado... Bien, iré a buscar un bar. ¿Se apuntan?

—No.

—No, gracias.

Eames alzó las manos y soltó un gemido de resignación, despidiéndose con una seña y una mirada sugerente.

— ¡Usen protección!— gritó antes de atravesar la puerta y soltar otra carcajada, dejando un ambiente muy tenso entre los dos arquitectos.

—Yo...

—Eso fue..

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, y rieron al pisarse con sus palabras. De pronto toda la tensión se esfumó.

—No le hagas caso a esos dos.

— ¿Bromeas? No confío en Arthur desde que me hizo besarlo con mentiras.

— ¿Lo besaste?

—Más o menos. En realidad no estoy segura de que a eso pueda llamársele beso. Solo fue un roce, y...

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar?— le soltó Dom de improvisto, bajando la cabeza casi con pena, como si fuera un adolescente pidiéndole una cita a la chica que le gusta— Solo los dos. Es decir, sí tú quieres... Yo no...

—Sí— su respuesta fue aún más instantánea que su sonrisa y el agitado latido de su corazón— Sí me gustaría...

Y Fischer pasó a un segundo plano.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Dudas? Comentarios? Críticas? Todo será bien recibido.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	5. Extraño

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inception no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble #5**

 **Extraño**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— ¿Te estoy aburriendo?

Apenas si levantó la vista del fondo de su vaso de whisky hacia la exuberante mujer rubia que se había sentado a su lado; y la contempló por un segundo de reojo, sin demostrar ningún interés. Pero la mujer seguía esperando por una respuesta, por lo que Robert soltó un suave suspiro y se giró hacia ella, abriendo los ojos con una fría condescendencia.

—Lo siento, pero no salgo con prostitutas— soltó sin ninguna delicadeza, alzando una mano para pedirle al cantinero que rellenaran su vaso, sin prever la copa de agua que fue directamente a su cara.

—Imbécil— la mujer se levantó, ofendida, al mismo tiempo que los tres guardaespaldas de Robert la imitaban, acariciando el arma que llevaban en la cintura, mirándola como si fuera una amenaza, pero volviendo a sus lugares ante una seña de su empleador.

—Está bien— murmuró Fischer Jr. mientras tomaba una servilleta para secarse con hastío, rechazando la ayuda de su jefe de seguridad— Llama al aeropuerto. Que preparen mi avión para regresar cuanto antes.

El enorme hombre asintió, dándose la vuelta para hablar por su teléfono a la vez que el resto de sus hombres se desplegaban por el lugar, cuidando del perímetro. Robert se levantó también, pagó su consumición con una generosa propina y se arregló la ropa antes de de caminar fuera del bar, seguido de su equipo de seguridad.

Por lo general, prefería pasar inadvertido, pero Peter Browning había insistido hasta el cansancio en contratar a esa gente para él, por lo que, para dejar tranquilo a su padrino, había aceptado, al menos mientras estuviera de viaje fuera de París.

—Señor Fischer. Tenemos un problema con su vehículo. Espere aquí mientras lo estacionamos en la puerta— le dijo su jefe de seguridad discretamente al oído, causándole un estremecimiento involuntario.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Solo un altercado callejero, no se preocupe. Pero debemos estar seguros.

Robert asintió, colocando una mano sobre las solapas de su chaqueta. Pese a su actitud siempre soberbia e impaciente, no iba a protestar. Tenía un seguro anti secuestro, pero desde la muerte de su padre había comenzado a sentirse sumamente inquieto ante cualquier inconveniente, por mínimo que fuera, que pudiera derivar en uno.

Así que se quedó de pie en el vestíbulo del restaurante, trabajando desde su teléfono mientras esperaba. En eso estaba cuando de repente alzó la mirada, solo por un segundo, y entonces la vio. Ariadne estaba sentada al otro lado del restaurante, riendo con alguien. Robert miró la espalda del hombre que la acompañaba como si de esa forma pudiera reconocerlo, pero sus ojos volvieron rápidamente a la chica. Ariadne usaba un sencillo vestido negro con los hombros descubiertos y el cabello castaño suelto y con ondas tras las orejas; lucía linda, y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía mucho más bonita cuando estaba relajada y reía.

Nunca la había visto reír; le gustaba, y se sintió extraño pensando en ella de esa manera, tanto que incluso no pudo volver a concentrarse en el trabajo.

—Señor Fischer, disculpe los incovenientes. Su auto está listo. Si me acompaña...

—Sí— Robert guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo interno de su Armani y miró al guardia; luego volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Ariadne, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla sola— Esperen un momento.

— ¿Señor?

—Ahora regreso.

Para cuando fue consciente de lo que hacía ya se encontraba a un lado de la mesa de la chica, carraspeando incómodamente para hacerse notar.

—Buenas noches— saludó, entrelazado las manos tras la espalda.

Ariadne alzó la vista y por poco se atragantó con su vino blanco, colocándose una servilleta oportunamente sobre la boca mientras intentaba recuperarse de la sorpresa. A Robert le causó gracia que lo mirara como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

—Señor Fischer— tosió, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa— Buenas...noches.

Ariadne se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada hacia el mantel, tamborileando los dedos nerviosamente sobre la mesa mientras él la observaba en silencio, consciente de lo incómodo de la situación, pero sin darle importancia.

— ¿Estás sola?— la pregunta era innecesaria y algo fuera de lugar, ya que sabía la respuesta, sin embargo necesitaba oír de sus labios con quién estaba. Era una sensación extraña y molesta, como cuando alguien invadía su espacio personal— Tienes una cita— resolvió tras unos segundos, alzando las cejas con escepticismo.

La joven parpadeó y bajó la mirada una vez más, cubriéndose con una cortina de cabello. Robert no podía verla con mucha claridad pero hubiera jurado que ella estaba sonrojada.

—Sí. No, yo... Estoy con un...amigo.

Fischer frunció el ceño y asintió, no del todo conforme con esa respuesta evasiva.

 _"Pero no es de tu incumbencia, Robert"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, y, contra su voluntad, decidió que eso era verdad.

Esa chica no tenía nada que ver en su vida, ni él en la suya. Era inapropiado hacer esa clase de preguntas tan entrometidas.

— ¿Y tú?

La suave voz de Ariadne le sorprendió, aunque lo que más llamó su atención fue el tono nervioso que usó. No obstante, suspiro y se recargó levemente contra el respaldo de la silla frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. No era usual que decidiera dar explicaciones sobre su vida personal, a veces ni siquiera a su padrino, pero Ariadne era diferente. A ella estaba respondiéndole incluso sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Estaba... Solo vine por una copa, y...

—Ari, ¿todo bien?

Robert parpadeó y frunció el ceño, haciéndose a un lado para observar al hombre que antes había ocupado el lugar frente a Ariadne parado junto a él, mirando la escena como un curioso espectador.

Era un hombre bien parecido, mayor que Ariadne, tal vez de su edad, pero bien parecido al fin, y vestía de forma casual, pero aun así, como Ariadne, lucía muy elegante.

—Buenas noches— saludó el desconocido, recorriendo la mesa hasta pararse tras ella y colocó una mano en su hombro, causando que Ariadne le sonriera con sobriedad.

Hacían una bonita pareja, y Robert no supo cómo sentirse al respecto.

Sin embargo, algo más llamó su atención.

—Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?— preguntó directamente al desconocido, sin importarle sonar un tanto brusco.

—No lo creo— contestó el hombre con toda naturalidad, extendiéndole una mano— Dominic Cobb. Arquitecto.

—Robert Fischer. Jr— respondió, aceptando su gesto de forma casi robótica.

— ¿El dueño del imperio Fischer Morrow?

—Ex dueño.

—Claro.

Robert guardó silencio, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Ya había visto a ese hombre, pero, ¿dónde?

— ¿Está seguro de que no nos...?

—Señor Fischer, estoy seguro de que recordaría haberlo conocido— le sonrió Dominic Cobb, apretando su mano con ligereza— No siempre uno puede cruzarse con alguien tan importante y rico, ¿no cree?

Fischer soltó su mano y entrecerró los ojos con duda. Algo le decía que ese hombre mentía.

—Dom, ya se nos hizo tarde— dijo Ariadne, regresándolo a la realidad mientras se levantaba y recogía su abrigo, que Cobb se apresuró a ayudarle a ponerse.

—Oh, sí Ariadne. Lo siento— respondió Dominic, recogiendo su chaqueta también y extendiendo su mano nuevamente hacia Robert—. Señor Fischer.

—Señor Cobb— Robert aceptó su gesto de nuevo y se quedó muy quieto mientras ellos le daban la espalda, dispuestos a retirarse— A-Ariadne— la llamó antes de que se perdiera entre las mesas. La joven se detuvo y lo miró.

— ¿Sí?

Robert dio un paso hacia adelante. De pronto se sentía demasiado nervioso al enfrentar los ojos curiosos y castaños de Ariadne. Pasó saliva algo incómodo y se ajustó el nudo de la corbata con disimulo, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta.

—Tengo tu...

—Ari, es tarde.

Cobb interrumpió su breve momento con su voz tranquila y amable, haciendo que ella cortara el contacto visual para verlo.

—Sí, Dom— sonrió, y luego volvió a girarse hacia Robert— Lo siento, señor Fischer...

—Robert— le recordó, mirándola fijamente— Solo dime Robert.

—Robert— repitió Ariadne, despidiéndose con un leve movimiento de cabeza— Adiós.

—Pero, yo...— Robert se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando Ariadne se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se alejó del brazo de Dominic Cobb—...tengo tu libro— acabó la oración, mirando, incrédulo, el lugar por el que ella se había ido, preguntándose qué demonios había sido todo eso. ¿Desde cuándo vacilaba al hablarle a una mujer, y desde cuándo permitía que lo dejaran con la palabra en la boca? ¿Qué le había hecho esa chica desde que la había conocido que lo hacía sentirse tan descolocado y temeroso?

Su padre debía estar revolcándose en su tumba al verlo actuar como un principiante por una mujer.

—Señor Fischer, ¿todo en orden?

Robert dirigió sus fríos irises azules hacia su jefe de seguridad, volviendo a esconderse tras su práctica máscara de desdén.

—Vámonos de aquí— ordenó, saliendo primero, y, de forma inconsciente, fijándose si Ariadne seguía cerca.

Pero ya se había ido.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hey!**

 **Gracias por leer! Si les gusta mi historia, debajo hay un cuadro donde pueden dejar su opinión.**

 **Saludos.**

 **H.S.**


	6. Eames tenía razón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Inception_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **6**

 **Eames tenía razón**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— ¿Con qué?

—Con Cobb. ¿Cerraron el trato?

— ¿Qué?

Eames soltó una carcajada, negando en silencio.

—Creo que no. Si al fin se hubieran deshecho de toda esa tensión sexual Cobb no habría llegado tan amargado y tú no seguirías arruinando todos tus planos pensando en él...

Ariadne abrió los ojos, consternada, y para su mala suerte no pudo evitar escandalizarse ante el comentario.

— ¡Yo no pienso en él!

— ¿Ah, no?

Eames rió una vez más en voz baja, divertido, y la sujetó sutilmente por las muñecas para levantar sus manos y enseñarle lo que había hecho con la hoja de dibujo. Ariadne miró, sorprendida, el trompo de papel que había hecho con los dibujos, y deseó que la tierra se abriera y la tragase en ése instante.

— ¡Oh, maldita sea!

— ¿Y qué me dices ahora?

Ariadne contuvo el aliento para calmarse, peinándose el cabello nerviosamente tras las orejas mientras golpeaba la punta de sus botas entre sí.

— ¿Tienes los planos?— preguntó Arthur, llegando hasta ellos mientras Eames seguía riendo. Ariadne se sonrojó ligeramente y, desviando la vista, le tendió el trompo. El investigador torció los labios con escepticismo, y al recoger la figura de papel levantó las cejas, abriendo los ojos con algo de intriga, pero no con sorpresa.

— ¿Otra vez?― bufó, desdoblando algunos pliegues con las puntas de los dedos a la vez que fruncía el ceño— ¿Ahora qué hizo Cobb?

—El problema es lo que _no_ hizo— se burló Eames, soltando una nueva risotada y haciendo que Arthur pronunciara aún más su ceño fruncido.

—Me lo imaginaba... Ari, ya te he dicho que tienes un increíble talento para estas cosas, pero prefiero los planos enrollados y dentro de un tubo. Tenlo en cuenta para la próxima.

Ariadne parpadeó, más avergonzada que antes. ¿Por qué tenían que asociar todo lo que le pasaba con Cobb? ¿Era tan obvia? Aunque, para su mala suerte, Arthur y Eames tenían razón.

—Iré a mi casa y traeré las copias de respaldo— suspiró para cambiar el tema, apenada, levantándose y buscando su bolso— Lo siento.

—Te acompaño— dijo Arthur, consultando su reloj— Tengo algo de tiempo ahora y no me vendría mal un poco de aire fresco.

― ¿Y qué le digo a Cobb?― inquirió Eames, jugando con una ficha de póker entre los dedos― No estará nada feliz cuando vea que desapareciste con la princesa.

― ¡Eames!

―Dile que fuimos a su departamento. Será divertido ver cómo reacciona.

Los dos hombres rieron, y Ariadne no pudo hacer nada más que desear desaparecer lo más rápido posible.

Realmente prefería que esos dos volvieran a pelear como perro y gato antes que se juntaran para burlarse de ella y su desastrosa vida amorosa.

―Los dos váyanse al demonio.

Tomó sus cosas con brusquedad y caminó a la salida; Arthur, sin dejar de reír discretamente, se colgó un tubo portaplanos al hombro y la siguió de cerca hasta las frías calles de París.

El último trabajo sería en Suiza, a unas pocas horas en tren desde París, así que todo el equipo se había trasladado hasta allí para crear un sueño de dos niveles antes de volver a disolverse, así que por unos cuantos días volverían a estar juntos. Unos días que estaban volviéndose demasiado largos gracias a las bromas de sus colegas más molestos.

― ¿Quieres un chicle?

―No.

Arthur se encogió de hombros y se metió una bola de chicle en la boca, arrojándole la envoltura al cabello.

—Había olvidado lo tranquilo que es esta ciudad— murmuró para sí mismo cuando entraron en una callejuela poco transitada que Ariadne usaba cada tarde al salir de la universidad, haciéndose a un lado para darle paso a una motoneta.

— ¿Te gusta París?― preguntó por mera cortesía al cruzar la calle. Y Arthur la miró, enarcando una de sus cejas oscuras

—No. Realmente prefiero el bullicio de Boston o Nueva York— dijo, jugando con el tubo mientras ella reía.

— ¿Por qué siempre debes ser tan complicado?

Arthur la contempló de soslayo y enarcó una ceja; sin embargo, casi de inmediato miró hacia atrás, y al cambiar la señal pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Ariadne, sorprendiéndola.

― ¿Qué haces?

—Alguien te sigue— le dijo al oído, empujándola suavemente para que no se detuviera— Camina con naturalidad.

— ¿Por qué alguien me seguiría?— preguntó Ariadne en voz baja, sujetándose a su cintura en busca de más seguridad.

—No lo sé. ¡No mires! ¿Le debes dinero a alguien?

—No.

— ¿Te metiste en problemas últimamente?

— ¡Claro que no!

Arthur pensó su siguiente pregunta por unos segundos mientras seguían caminando.

— ¿Crees que Fischer te haya descubierto?— eso la dejó sin palabras. De inmediato quiso voltear pero Arthur no se lo permitió— ¿Has vuelto a verlo? ¿Te dijo algo?

—N-No...— mintió, un tanto insegura. Avanzaron unos cuantos metros más, doblaron en una esquina y se metieron en un callejón que daba a otra calle un poco más transitada; caminaron otros cuantos minutos y Arthur se detuvo. Miró hacia atrás y hacia todos lados, y chasqueó la lengua.

—Creo que lo perdimos.

— ¿Cómo supiste que nos seguían?

—No lo sabía— le dijo, regresando la vista al frente— Solo quería ver si me dejabas abrazarte.

Ariadne frunció el ceño y se apartó de un manotazo, golpeándolo otra vez en el brazo.

— ¡Me asustaste!

—Valió la pena— Arthur tomó su mano y la besó. El coqueteo entre ellos no era nada extraño, por lo que Ariadne ni se inmutó cuando entrelazó sus dedos y comenzó a guiarla calle abajo, rumbo a su apartamento, sin sorprenderle realmente que supiera el camino.

Entraron al pequeño piso y durante varios minutos se dedicaron a buscar los planos que querían. Arthur hizo algunas acotaciones acerca de los gustos del sujeto y juntos concordaron unos cambios para ya no tener que regresar a la bodega hasta el día siguiente. Terminaron con el trabajo y Ariadne lo acompañó de regreso a la salida. Sin embargo, antes de salir del edificio Arthur volvió a hablarle, en tono casual pero firme, dándose la vuelta para mirarla fijo a los ojos.

—Sé lo que pasa. Entre tú y Cobb— Le soltó como si nada, de pie en medio del vestíbulo y frente a las puertas de cristal, desde donde todo mundo podía verlos— Sé que tuvieron una cita, y eso es inaceptable en este momento.

Ariadne parpadeó, sonrojándose en el acto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? No pasa nada entre Cobb y yo...— era cierto que no pasaba nada, lo que no quería decir que ella no quisiera, pero no entendía el comentario de su compañero.

Arthur, por su parte, se dedicó a seguir mirándola. Unos segundos después y alzó ambas manos para pasarlas a los lados de su cabeza, suspirando mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta ella para hablarle más cerca.

—Ari, esto no es un juego— aseveró, de repente serio—. Sí, se nota que se gustan, la pasan bien juntos y tienen cientos de cosas en común, pero eso no durará. Y afectará a todo el equipo, ¿entiendes? A TODOS nosotros.

— ¿Qué?

—Cobb es un buen tipo y todo, pero...después de lo de Mal, él no... No está bien. Hizo un gran progreso luego del trabajo de Fischer, y sin embargo... Lo conozco. Aún no puede dejarla ir. Y además están James y Phillipa— hizo una pausa te chasqueó la lengua, viéndonos las Manos para acompañar sus palabras— Su mente aún no está lista para embarcarse en otra historia. ¿Y quién crees que sufrirá más por eso? Es por tu propio bien y el del equipo también. Aléjate de Cobb. Ambos han funcionado de maravilla hasta ahora, pero no dejes que su relación avance más allá, o te aseguro que todo se arruinará... Créeme. Lo he visto antes. Las relaciones en el trabajo simplemente no funcionan, mucho menos con alguien tan emocionalmente afectado como Cobb.

Ariadne estaba aturdida, y, sin poder creer lo que oía quiso replicar, pero Arthur no se lo permitió:

―Sé que te gusta y estoy seguro de que tú a él, pero Cobb ahora debe concentrarse solo en recomponer su familia, su vida; en cuidar de sus hijos... No te digo que en un futuro no pueda funcionar, pero, ahora...― suspiró, acariciándole la mejilla al ver la incomodidad que le había provocado― Vamos, chica de los laberintos. Eres demasiado joven, inteligente y hermosa para complicarle la vida de esta manera. Espera a envejecer y engordar para eso― le soltó, y a pesar de la seriedad del tema, Ariadne no pudo evitar sonreír― Sé que no soy nadie para decirte qué hacer, pero eres lista. Tomarás la decisión correcta.

Ariadne sonrió para ocultar una mueca de tristeza y Arthur volvió a suspirar, rodeándola con sus brazos.

―Ven aquí... Todo estará bien...

Ella se dejó hacer y escondió la cara en el chaleco de Arthur, recobrando la compostura casi de inmediato. Se limpió el rostro y asintió, separándose para retroceder un paso.

―Te entiendo. Yo... Es que me siento un poco tonta ahora, y... Te odio por ser siempre la voz de la consciencia. Eames tiene razón. Eres fastidioso.

―Ariadne, sé que estás molesta pero no vuelvas a decir delante mío, no afirmes o siquiera insinúes, que Eames tiene la razón en algo, ¿oíste?― le espetó, frunciendo las cejas con falsa molestia. Aridne sonrió un poco más abiertamente entonces y sin pensarlo se abrazó a su cuello y ahora fue ella quien lo besó, en la vida real, logrando que los músculos de Arthur se tensaran ligeramente.

―Gracias, Arthur. Como siempre, me has hecho ver las cosas en perspectiva.

Él asintió, todavía estático. Se despidió con una seña y avanzó dos pasos; luego se arrepintió y regresó sobre ellos, ya sin esa expresión de turbación, sino con una mirada de intriga y recelo.

―Dime, ¿eso fue por el beso que te di en el subconsciente de Fischer?― preguntó, entre curioso e inquieto, mientras la señalaba con un dedo acusador.

Ariadne entonces rió y bajó la vista, acomodándose el cabello tras las orejas.

―En parte. Se siente feo ser la víctima, ¿verdad?

Arthur soltó un bufido irónico, dio un par de pasos vacilantes y volvió a acercarse a ella.

―Te mostraré quién es la víctima.

Antes de que Ariadne pudiera repelerlo la tomó por el rostro y estampó sus labios contra los suyos una vez más, acercándola a su cuerpo poniendo las manos en su cintura. Y ella forcejeó al mismo tiempo que reía, haciendo que Arthur se negara a dejar de besarla. No obstante, no había pasión ni deseo en aquel beso, sino más bien un sabor alegre y juguetón que hacía que Ariadne no lo golpeara por su atrevimiento. Los dos sabían que eso era sólo juego.

Los dos estaban tan ocupados en su competencia de egos que ni siquiera notaron al hombre que se había acercado a ellos hasta que éste les hizo notar su presencia.

― ¿Ariadne?

Arthur y ella dejaron de besarse y reír, y, sorprendidos, se giraron hacia Robert Fischer, que estaba de pie tras ellos, mirándolos con los ojos azules inquietos.

Ariadne quitó las manos del investigador de su cuerpo y pronto dio una paso al costado, más que incómoda con la presencia de Robert en la puerta de su edificio.

―Señor Fischer... ¿Qué hace aquí?— fue lo único que atinó a decir, tan sorprendida que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para sentir temor o inquietud.

Robert Fischer, con su porte elegante y ligeramente altanero, sin duda era una figura que, lo quisiera o no, infundía respeto y algo de admiración. Si alguien miraba su fachada vería al hombre exitoso y frío que dirigía su propio imperio emergente; pero si se concentraba más allá y miraba en lo profundo de sus ojos imposiblemente azules, reconocería un brillo cándido y casi infantil en ellos, el mismo que antes le había parecido ver en ellos cuando la había abordado por primera vez en la cafetería. La dicotomía entre el empresario sin escrúpulos y el hombre de buen corazón qué estaba parado frente a ella era confusa para Ariadne, y todo eso pasó por su mente en el segundo que Fischer se tardó en digerir su pregunta.

Robert la miró un momento, y luego sus ojos se posaron brevemente en la mano que Arthur había vuelto a poner en su cintura, de seguro para evitar que corriera. Y cuando pensaba que Fischer no diría nada más, éste le enseñó un viejo libro que cargaba consigo, desconcertándola por completo.

―Yo... Dejaste tu libro el otro día en la cafetería, y... Creí que...― dejó su frase a la mitad para concentrarse en Arthur, y a Ariadne se le congeló la sangre al notar que lo miraba de la misma forma que había hecho con Cobb días atrás; como si supiera que lo conocía, pero intentara recordar de dónde― Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos?

―Lo dudo― respondió Arthur con esa naturalidad que lo caracterizaba siempre, extendiéndole la mano con gesto amistoso― Mucho gusto...

―Robert...

―Fischer, ¿verdad?― le sonrió el otro hombre, abrazando a Ariadne por la espalda para pegarla a su cuerpo― El dueño del conglomerado Fischer Morrow.

―Ex dueño― contestó Robert, bajando la mirada un momento para cambiar de tema― ¿Y usted es...?

―Arthur. El prometido de Ariadne― dijo con tal naturalidad que incluso Ariadne se lo creyó por un momento. Y miró a Arthur, que había ajustado su brazo alrededor de su espalda para advertirle que no dijera nada. No le pareció lógico que mintiera de esa forma, pero lo que le pareció lo más ilógico de todo fue la expresión en el rostro de Fischer. Era como duda, molestia y decepción entremezclados. ¿Por qué Fischer hijo la miraba de esa forma tan extraña?

No obstante, había una pregunta aún más importante que resolver en su cabeza.

―Emm... Señor Fischer― sus ojos, imposiblemente azules, centellaron con expectación al oírla llamándolo, y al clavarse sobre ella le causaron un extraño hormigueo en la espina; Ariadne se sintió acalorada, y no pudo evitar sonreír, nerviosa― ¿Cómo supo dónde vivo?― le soltó, más por temor que por curiosidad.

¿Y si Fischer los había descubierto y quería su cabeza? En su mente eso tampoco tenía mucha lógica, ya que él había ido hasta allí personalmente en vez de enviar a algún matón.

Robert, por su parte, parpadeó un par de veces, y Ariadne notó lo bonito y atractivo de sus rasgos; eran bien definidos y angulados, su barbilla era muy masculina, y como siempre su rostro se mostraba fresco e impoluto, y a pesar de estar ligeramente distorsionado con esa mueca de permanente indiferencia hacia el mundo, seguía teniendo algo; un pequeño pero claro vestigio de inseguridad que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo después de recordar la fría relación que había tenido con sus padre. Aun así, Robert era un hombre apuesto, de eso no había duda, pero también muy peligroso para ella y los demás.

―Pregunté en la universidad― contestó él tras unos segundos, sacándola de su introspección al extenderle el libro sobre arquitectura romana que había creído perdido― Lo siento si fue demasiado imprudente, pero yo...creí que tal vez necesitarías el libro, y...

Arthur alzó una ceja, atento y un tanto sorprendido. Ariadne de inmediato supo que estaba pensando en algo, pero no dijo nada.

―Gracias. Pero no debió molestarse― recibió el libro de sus manos, y, cuando sus dedos se rozaron por accidente, Fischer la miró fijamente con sus profundos ojos azules, recordándole al cielo despejado de una tarde de verano en la Toscana, y a las aguas color turquesa de los mares de Bali; casi fue como si pudiera abrazarla con ellos, y hacerle desear ahogarse en esa inmensidad azul.

Era...extraño. Cobb tenía los ojos azules también, pero no se comparaban con los de Robert Fischer.

― ¡Qué amable! ¿No lo crees, cariño?― exclamó Arthur, simpático pero notablemente molesto con la situación― Pero, retomando sus palabras, creo que enviar un mensajero hubiera sido más sensato, señor Fischer. No me gusta que otros hombres merodeen a mi novia. Usted entiende— dijo, besándole la mejilla tan impulsivamente que Ariadne se molestó.

Como respuesta, Robert asintió, moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Miró a Ariadne por un segundo y luego se despidió de ambos moviendo la cabeza una vez más, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Arthur y ella observaron su espalda enfundada en una chaqueta de corte muy costoso y lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que Fischer Jr se subió a un taxi y se fue, alejándose de ellos al fin. Sólo entonces Ariadne pudo volver a respirar, empujando a Arthur lejos apenas los dos se quedaron solos.

― ¿Qué pasa contigo?— le reprochó— ¿Prometidos? ¿Se te zafó un tornillo o qué?

El investigador arrugó el entrecejo y la miró, cruzándose de brazos.

— _De nada_ — ironizó, receloso— ¿Qué demonios hacía Robert Fischer en tu edificio?

Ariadne se congeló en su lugar, atónita.

—No sé... Mi libro...

―Esto es peor de lo que creí― la interrumpió Eames, sobresaltándola al salir de su escondite tras una columna, jugando con una ficha de casino entre sus manos como si hubiera estado esperando para salir por un largo rato.

Ariadne lo miró, sin entender su presencia allí.

― ¿Eames? ¿Qué haces...?

―Cobb me envió a vigilar a Fischer Jr desde que nos contaste de él, y lo seguí hasta aquí― explicó el susodicho, taciturno, y la sujetó por el codo para arrastrarla a un punto más íntimo del edificio, mirando hacia atrás a cada paso.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Es más grave de lo que Cobb pensó― explicó el falsificador, sin bajar la guardia mientras arrinconaba a Ariadne contra una columna― Fischer está interesado en ti.

Ariadne pestañeó, sin entender muy bien.

― ¿Qué?

―Estoy de acuerdo― secundó Arthur, haciendo una mueca. Ariadne frunció el ceño otra vez, más confundida que antes.

― ¿De qué están hablando?

Eames soltó un pequeño bufido y chasqueó la lengua, sacándose la paleta de fresas que tenía entre los labios para poder hablar con más claridad.

―Al parecer Fischer ha estado buscándote. Ya sabes, como una especie de cacería del tesoro o algo así― explicó, taimado― Aún no sé bien lo que busca, pero si yo fuera tú saldría del país...

Ariadne sintió su respiración cortarse en ese instante, y como acto reflejo miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose vigilada de pronto. Tragó grueso y se tomó unos segundos para poder hablar sin que la voz le fallara:

― ¿Crees que sepa...lo que pasó?― inquirió, temerosa por la respuesta.

Eames y Arthur se miraron, compartiendo un gesto de intriga.

―No lo creo― acotó el segundo. En ése momento oyeron el elevador abrirse y los dos llevaron a Ariadne hasta él― Me vio y no me reconoció, pero es obvio que recordaba haberme visto.

―Por eso no podemos confiarnos― siguió Eames, parándose delante de las puertas del elevador para presionar el botón de su piso― Fischer Jr. parece inofensivo, pero el que de verdad me preocupa es Browning. Aléjate lo más que pueda de él y su ahijado o todos podríamos caer. Supongo que has escuchado de Ingeniería Cobol. Pues créeme que ellos no serían nada en comparación a alguien con tanto poder como Robert Fischer.

Ariadne lo miró fijamente mientras el elevador subía los pisos.

Sabía que Arthur odiaría admitirlo en voz alta, pero Eames, una vez más, tenía razón.

Debía irse antes de que las cosas con Fischer se salieran de control.

oOo

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **En especial a BluePark, cuyo review me hizo escribir más aprisa y me dio la inspiración necesaria para el capítulo. Y no te preocupes, porque seguiré todas mis historias hasta el final, por más que a veces la inspiración esté en mi contra ;)**

 **Tal vez no lo crean necesario, pero cada comentario ayuda,y así, como autor, te dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	7. Destino

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Inception_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **7**

 **Destino**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Las gaviotas chillaban sin cesar sobre sus cabezas. Las olas del mar rompían contra las rocas, emitiendo un fuerte y ensordecedor sonido que llegaba hasta sus oídos con la brisa. A lo lejos podían ver los últimos rayos del sol reflejándose en la estructura metálica de la Ópera de Sídney, proyectando tantos maravillosos colores que casi parecían irreales.

Robert cerró los ojos al sentir el aire húmedo golpeando suavemente contra su rostro e instintivamente abrazó con fuerza a la chica que reposaba entra sus brazos y aspiró el aroma a rosas y sal de su largo cabello castaño.

De pronto ella se movió y lo miró a los ojos, brindándole una caricia a su rostro que lo hizo suspirar y hundirse contra esa suave mano.

— ¿Qué es éste lugar?

—Aquí veníamos mi madre y yo todos los fines de semana cuando aún vivía. Ella amaba la ópera.

Ariadne torció los labios un momento, pero luego regresó la vista hacia el atardecer, acomodándose entre sus brazos una vez más.

—Me gusta.

—A mí me gustas tú— respondió, sincero, volviendo a acercar sus rostros para besarla, y ella acercó el suyo también, teniendo que detenerse a mitad de camino.

— _Señor Fischer... Señor Fischer..._

Ariadne movió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y Robert alzó la vista hacia el cielo, suspirando, derrotado.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Están llamándome— resopló, apretando el cuerpo de Ariadne contra el suyo un poco más, como si intentara mantenerla allí para siempre— Significa que debo regresar.

—Pues ve.

—No quiero dejarte.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando abra los ojos tú ya no estarás allí.

Ariadne se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar, y la playa a desmoronarse a su alrededor.

—Ariadne...

—Volveremos a vernos, Robert— le sonrió, uniendo sus labios antes de que todo el universo desapareciera.

—Señor Fischer. Disculpe, señor Fischer.

Robert abrió los ojos y al instante se encontró con el bonito rostro de la sobrecargo de su avión frente a él, con una mano apretando ligeramente su hombro para despertarlo.

Se acomodó sobre su asiento y carraspeó inconscientemente para aclararse la garganta.

—Lo siento, señor Fischer, pero aterrizaremos a Los Ángeles en diez minutos y debe abrochar su cinturón.

—Sí. Gracias— asintió, obedeciendo al instante mientras intentaba no volver a cerrar los ojos y ceder a la modorra.

Se sujetó con fuerza de los lados de su asiento cuando el avión se movió ligeramente y empezó a descender; Robert observó el brillante océano azul por su ventana para intentar distraerse, y luego las palmeras, pero sus pensamientos rápidamente regresaron a su sueño, y de allí a Ariadne.

Había pasado más de un año desde que la había visto por última vez. Ella simplemente había desaparecido, como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. No sabía si se había casado o si alguien le había ofrecido empleo en el extranjero; durante meses había resistido el impulso de contratar a alguien para que la buscara en el mundo, lo cual no había sido muy difícil teniendo que liderar una compañía que rápidamente se había convertido en multimillonaria. Las obligaciones y el trabajo mantenían su mente ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estaba despierto, pero nada de eso bastaba en sus sueños. En ellos Ariadne no había faltado ni un solo día, y en ellos él no era tímido ni arrogante, y era capaz de decir lo que realmente sentía y pensaba sin miedos ni dudas.

Pero cuando no dormía y no trabajaba, nada podía impedir que sintiera lo vacía que se había vuelto su vida. Tenía tanto dinero que no se acabaría en cien vidas, éxito y poder, pero no tenía a nadie a su lado, no tenía familia ni amigos más allá de su padrino, cuyo cariño muchas veces sentía forzado.

Cuando estaba solo, únicamente en compañía de sus pensamientos, no podía evitar pensar que estaba convirtiéndose en su padre, siempre de junta en junta, preocupándose por hacer crecer su cuenta en el banco y descuidando todo los demás aspectos de su vida. Y odiaba eso. Su padre hubiera odiado verlo así.

—Señor Fischer, estamos listos— dijo su asistente, indicándole que era hora de avanzar. Robert simplemente lo miró. No sabía su nombre, pues su padrino siempre procuraba cambiar sus asistentes cada mes por su seguridad, y apenas si tenía tiempo para relacionarse con ellos. Pero no le daba importancia. Siempre que su tío Peter creyera que era lo mejor estaría de acuerdo.

Apenas la compuerta del avión se abrió y Robert descendió los primeros escalones metálicos su teléfono empezó a sonar, haciendo que volviera a zambullirse de lleno en el trabajo.

Los guardaespaldas lo llevaron hasta su auto y no se separaron de él hasta que llegó a la junta de la única compañía que había conservado del conglomerado Fischer Morrow en Norteamérica. La reunión transcurrió sin ningún imprevisto y Robert analizó sus acciones con minuciosidad hasta que estuvo conforme con los resultados. Firmó algunos papeles, dio órdenes y recogió unos documentos que revisaría para dar su consentimiento antes de marcharse hasta dentro de dos semanas, cuando regresaría para la próxima reunión, siempre seguro, altivo y frío.

Una vez que todo acabó, recogió sus cosas y se las dio a su asistente para marcharse. El equipo de seguridad los llevó hasta su hotel y solo entonces lo dejaron a solas, de nuevo solo con sus pensamientos.

Pidió un almuerzo ligero que no tocó y se acomodó junto a una ventana, observando el océano a lo lejos mientras rememoraba su último sueño, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormido.

De inmediato volvió a abrir los ojos en un lugar oscuro y desconocido. Tenía los pies y las manos atadas, y una mordaza en la boca. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero estaba asustado. Algo le decía que iba a morir.

Entonces una hermosa chica de ojos cafés apareció y le quitó la mordaza, acariciando su rostro con una mano e hizo que Robert se sintiera repentinamente a salvo.

— ¿Se siente bien?— le preguntó, todavía con la mano en su mejilla y la respiración tan agitada que parecía estar asustada también. Eso le sorprendió, pero no tanto como la familiaridad de sus rasgos.

Esos ojos, esa voz... Los conocía de algún lado, pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

Todavía algo obnubilado por la situación creyó escuchar dos disparos y más gritos, y luego Robert se sintió caer al vacío, despertando de un salto cuando la sensación se volvió demasiado real.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás como si estuviera a punto de caerse, y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que seguía en su cuarto de hotel, en la misma posición en la que se había dormido y con su traje todavía puesto. No estaba en ningún lugar oscuro, no estaba cayendo y mucho menos había alguien con él, pero seguía sintiendo aquella opresión en el pecho, la sensación de que estaba en peligro inminente. Y de pronto se sintió incómodo y ahogado dentro de esa suite. Necesitaba salir de allí casi con desesperación, pero quería hacerlo solo, sin escoltas ni ojos curiosos controlando sus pasos. Nunca le había gustado eso de tener que moverse rodeado de llamativos guardaespaldas; de alguna manera eso hacía que se sintiera mucho más expuesto que cuando andaba solo, sin llamar la atención de nadie más allá por usar un reloj costoso o ropa fina.

Por eso, aprovechando la confusión con unos turistas japoneses que ocupaban todo el corredor con su comitiva, Robert pudo escapar de los guardaespaldas que custodiaban su puerta y salió del hotel casi escabulléndose para evitar ser reconocido por los empleados.

Solo una vez fuera pudo sentirse mejor, de nuevo a salvo y un poco más relajado; se deshizo de su corbata y chaqueta y deambuló sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad, mirando cosas sin ver nada realmente, solo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos como si fuera un transeunte más y no el sujeto que valía miles de millones que era. Caminó durante horas sin importarle su trayectoria, y, sin buscarlo, sus pies lo llevaron directo al Museo de Arquitectura y Diseño de Los Ángeles; entonces Robert, impulsado por la misma fuerza que lo había llevado hasta allí, decidió entrar.

No era particularmente fanático de la arquitectura o el diseño, pero sí sabía apreciarlos, o al menos eso se repetía mentalmente mientras se preguntaba porqué demonios recorría aquella exposición cuando debía estar trabajando antes de volver a Sídney, donde lo esperaba aún más trabajo. No había muchas personas cerca, por lo que no tuvo prisa en regresar a las calles atestadas de gente, y no le pareció mala idea perder un poco más de tiempo en la calma de aquel lugar.

Empezó a observarlo todo con atención, a pesar de que no entendía demasiado de diseño y estructuras. Como si supiera lo que hacía empezó a observar varias obras por cerca de veinte minutos, hasta que, mientras intentaba comprender las formas de un mezquita turca, algo llamó su atención: era un brillo, un pequeño destello que molestaba sus ojos y llegaba desde una pluma de metal que una chica sostenía entre sus dedos y golpeaba contra su bloc de notas, impaciente, observando unos planos en exposición con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Robert se acercó un poco más para observarla mejor, y al hacerlo sintió su corazón detenerse y volver a latir sin control.

No supo cómo reaccionar, si estaba en un sueño o aquello era real, porque allí, frente a él, estaba Ariadne, con su cabello castaño cayendo sobre su hombro derecho y esa misma expresión de concentración que tenía la primera vez que la había visto.

Luego de desaparecer repentinamente un año atrás, ahora volvía a entrar en su vida de la misma forma; era ella, la chica de sus sueños.

Con el corazón en un puño, y el miedo de que ella se desvaneciera como ya le había pasado antes, Robert se acercó con cautela.

Toda su vida había desoído esas tonterías acerca del destino y cosas así, pero ahora no encontraba otra explicación. Él no había planeado adelantar su viaje esa semana, ni ir hasta allí ése día, a esa hora. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, y ahí estaba ella, tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

Así que, aclarándose la garganta, intentó hacerse notar por ella.

— ¿Ariadne?

Ariadne se sobresaltó y casi lanzó su cuaderno por la sorpresa. Parpadeó un par de veces para buscar la pluma que había soltado y luego alzó la vista, abriendo los ojos como platos al enfocarlos en él.

— ¿Señor Fischer?— murmuró, desconcertada— ¿Qué hace aquí?― Robert se sorprendió por la crudeza de sus palabras, pero el hecho de volver a escuchar su voz hizo que sonriera como un chico de quince años.

― ¿Te refieres a Los Ángeles o aquí en el Museo?― respondió, de un buen humor tan inusual que incluso Ariadne pareció sorprendida.

Ella parpadeó una vez más y casi con disimulo empezó a recoger sus cosas.

―Yo...― le sonrió, nerviosa, y ocultó los dibujos en los que había estado trabajando― Creí que ya no tenía asuntos que atender aquí luego de vender la compañía de su padre. Es decir, lo leí en algún lugar.

―Bueno― Robert decidió ser más osado y tomó asiento a su lado, tratando de parecer lo menos nervioso posible―, conservé algunas acciones, las más sentimentales, y así pude empezar mi nueva compañía con algo de respaldo. Por eso regreso periódicamente al país para asistir a las juntas de accionistas.

―Ah...― Ariadne se acomodó el cabello castaño tras las orejas, y Robert notó que estaba más largo y lacio que en sus sueños. Le gustaba de esa forma― No lo sabía.

—Tampoco yo sabía que habías dejado París― mintió. Aunque no le había pagado a ningún detective, Robert la había buscado, en su departamento, la universidad y el café donde se habían visto por primera vez, y había averiguado que ella se había graduado para luego abandonar la ciudad sin dejar una nueva dirección o rumbo. Pero no le pareció muy apropiado decírselo sin sonar como un acosador.

Ni siquiera él comprendía porqué había hecho todo eso.

Ariadne se mojó los labios con indecisión y bajó la mirada. Robert quiso sonreír al notar que ella también se ponía nerviosa en su presencia. No tenía muchas experiencias con mujeres, pero dedujo que eso debía ser una buena señal.

―Sí― respondió la chica tras unos segundos, todavía algo indecisa― Terminé la universidad y me hicieron una oferta de trabajo. Así que empaqué y me fui― se encogió de hombros e hizo algunas rayas sin sentido en la cubierta de su libreta.

― ¿Y tu prometido?― Fischer no pudo detener la verborragia y tuvo que soltar la pregunta que había estado guardándose por más de un año. No estaba seguro de si podría soportar el hecho de que hubiera unido su vida a otro hombre, pero necesitaba saberlo.

Ariadne lo miró, y por un momento pareció no entender de qué estaba hablándole. Luego reaccionó abriendo los ojos con sobresalto y negó, volviendo a concentrarse en su libreta.

― ¡Oh, Arthur!— exclamó, como si acabara de recordarlo— No iba a funcionar― suspiró, y para su sorpresa esbozó una sonrisa traviesa― Pero todavía somos muy buenos amigos.

― ¿Entonces no te casaste con él?― inquirió, sintiéndose ridículamente más animado de repente.

Como respuesta, Ariadne negó con la cabeza y regresó la vista al frente, volviendo a concentrarse en los planos que colgaban de la pared. Robert, por su parte, se dedicó a admirar su perfil durante unos segundos antes de seguir su mirada y también concentrarse en la obra, frunciendo el ceño con intriga, en busca de iniciar una nueva conversación.

― ¿Sabes? Jamás entendí que son esas cosas en los dibujos― señaló mientras alzaba un brazo, y Ariadne dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lado que él― Esas rayas y números a los extremos...

―Se llaman cotas― indicó con voz casi maternal, y Robert se deleitó al verla sonreír por su causa.

― ¿Y para qué sirven? Digo, porque muchas veces sólo parecen rayas accidentales que alguien se olvidó de borrar.

La joven rió con un poco más de ganas.

―Es la distancia que indica la altura de un punto sobre una base de comparación. También se le llama elevación. Y los números son las medidas exactas o aproximadas del objeto o trazo— explicó, y Robert ladeó la cabeza como si de esa forma pudiera comprenderla mejor, lo cual no sirvió de mucho.

Se pasó una mano por el mentón, un tanto indeciso, y sonrió.

―Sé que fuiste muy clara, pero aun así suena como ruso para mis oídos de graduado en Administración.

Ariadne lo miró, riendo un poco más fuerte, y él le sonrió también.

―Por suerte para usted la arquitectura es en realidad muy fácil de apreciar si no te concentras sólo en planos o estructuras.

―Oh, sí. Ya lo creo— dijo, parándose para observar los planos más de cerca— Este lugar será un excelente edificio cuando alguien lo construya.

―De hecho alguien ya lo hizo. Se llama Guggenheim y está en Nueva York― declaró la joven, divertida, y Robert se hubiera sentido muy humillado si su risa no hubiera sido tan maravillosa para sus oídos.

Se acercó un poco más y leyó la placa bajo la obra, comprobando, con el ceño fruncido, que ella tenía razón.

―Es cierto. Yo estuve ahí hace como seis meses. Es como meterse en un avispero gigante— comentó, sintiéndose algo estúpido por su falta de apreciación, pero la arquitectura jamás le había interesado hasta que la había conocido a ella.

―Supongo que esa era la idea, señor Fischer.

―Por favor, llámame Robert, Ariadne.

―Robert.

Su nombre saliendo de aquellos labios sonaba tan bien que le causó un estremecimiento extraño. Y guiado por esa nueva sensación de seguridad la miró a los ojos, casi como una súplica, y sonrió.

― ¿Te importaría enseñarme el resto del museo? Digo, todo podría resultar mejor desde la perspectiva de una experta...— dijo, arrepintiéndose casi al instante. Si embargo, aunque algo renuente, ella por alguna razón aceptó.

Los dos caminaron lado a lado en silencio por un rato. Ariadne no se mostró muy cómoda al principio, pero tras unos minutos pareció habituarse a su presencia y a dejar de intentar luchar contra ello. A pesar de su renuencia inicial, cuando empezó a hablar de arquitectura Robert la notó mucho más relajada, y sólo se limitó a escuchar y responder cuando era necesario. Por algún motivo le gustaba escucharla; había algo en su voz que lo hacía sentirse seguro.

Ariadne se tomaba su tiempo con cada exposición y le hablaba sobre lo complicado de algunas estructuras, edificios y distintos diseños que, aunque sorprendentes, a Robert no le interesaban tanto como escucharla a ella. Tan a gusto se sintió que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento había oscurecido afuera. Y mientras recorrían lado a lado el último tramo del museo, Fischer vio la fantasía llegando a su fin, si poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Miró la hora en su teléfono, dandose cuenta de todas las llamadas perdidas y mensajes de su padrino, pero decidió volver a apagarlo y no pensar en él.

Cuando Ariadne y él salieron del edificio, antes de que pudiera despedirse, algo aterrado, la interrumpió, hablando de forma atropellada.

―Ariadne, ¿quieres...? ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo? Aquí cerca. No como una cita o algo así. Solo...— Robert soltó un pequeño bufido, procurando calmarse— ¿Te gustaría comer algo?— repitió con calma, tal y como hacía cada vez que alguna junta lo ponía nervioso. Y Ariadne lo miró y frunció el ceño, algo incómoda. No obstante, no se negó ni salió corriendo. Eso le pareció muy positivo.

La muchacha se tomó unos cuantos segundos para analizar su expresión y pensarlo, como si tratara de ver alguna especie de mensaje oculto tras sus palabras, y cuando pareció satisfecha con su escrutinio se encogió de hombros.

―Sí― contestó, guardando las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans con despiste― Me gustaría una hamburguesa y papas fritas.

― ¿Hamburguesa?― Robert levantó una ceja. Nunca había sido muy amigo de la comida chatarra y los lugares donde la servían, pero decidió que valía la pena intentar. Y para cuando se dio cuenta estaban sentados frente a frente en la cafetería más decadente que había pisado en su vida, rodeados de gente que parecía salida de todos los rincones más extraños de Los Ángeles, pero debía aceptar que aunque los pisos no se veían muy higiénicos y muchos de los clientes parecían salidos de un centro de rehabilitación, la comida era bastante buena; y a muy bajo costo, debía agregar. Pero lo mejor de todo era ver a Ariadne en un ambiente que era tan común y cómodo para ella. Sin duda era otra persona cuando se relajaba. Sonreía mucho más y hablaba hasta por los codos de todos sus proyectos y planes a futuro.

― ¿Así que eres americana?

—Sí.

— ¿De qué parte?

—Nueva York.

—Creí descubrirlo por tu acento... Yo soy de Australia. Sídney. Supongo que lo supiste por el mío— admitió, observando el fondo de su vaso de Soda con interés.

Ella sonrió levemente.

―No tanto. Más bien hablas como un inglés.

Robert soltó una breve e irónica risa carrasposa sin poder evitarlo. Siempre le pasaba cuando miraba hacia el pasado.

―Es porque mi padre me envió a un internado en Cambridge a los once, después de la muerte de mi madre— explicó, sin poder esconder un ligero atisbo de amargura—; finalicé mis estudios allí y luego me gradué en la Universidad de Oxford. Eso me hace más inglés que australiano, creo.

Ariadne lo miró un momento, algo incómoda, pero luego rió entre dientes, terminando el dibujo en el que estaba trabajando para iniciar otro.

― ¿Qué hacés?

―Trato de crear un laberinto en dos minutos del que me cueste al menos uno salir. Es un viejo hábito. Los hago para...para divertir a los niños― sonrió con tristeza y regresó a sus trazos.

― ¿Puedo intentarlo?

―Si quieres.

Robert tomó la libreta y trazó unas cuantas líneas paralelas bastante chuecas que luego borró y reemplazó por una curva, diseñando un laberinto redondo. Cuando se lo dio a Ariadne esta lo miró, sorprendida, e intentó resolverlo, sonriendo al ver que ya habían pasado sus dos minutos, pero sobre todo ante lo familiar de la escena.

—Ganaste— lo felicitó, dejando su anotador y la pluma sobre la mesa en señal de rendición, gesto que Robert respondió con una sonrisa y un suave movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Y qué gané?— se atrevió a preguntar después de un rato, más osado de lo que había sido nunca. Y Ariadne lo miró, interrogante.

—Pues... Yo invitaré las hamburguesas, señor Fischer— dijo, observando la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Y Robert la miró fijo, sopesando cada una de las alternativas que tendría a continuación. Entonces recargó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos delante del mentón, pensativo.

No sabía qué era exactamente lo que sentía cuando Ariadne estaba cerca, cuando pensaba en ella o la veía en sus sueños. Pero lo que sí sabía era que nunca lo había sentido antes, y había conocido a las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, pero ninguna tan fascinante como ella, y mucho menos a ninguna que se hubiera metido tan adentro en sus pensamientos.

Ariadne era la chica de sus sueños, después de todo; incluso antes de conocerla o escuchar su voz. Y aunque no tenía idea de adónde los llevaría todo eso ni qué era exactamente lo que sentía al respecto, tenía muy claro que quería averiguarlo. Pues había descubierto que nada, ni siquiera su trabajo, lo hacía sentirse tan pleno como cuando en sus sueños estaba con Ariadne. Y era mil veces mejor en la realidad.

―Quisiera salir contigo— le soltó de repente, tras un incómodo silencio, intentando ser de nuevo el imparable hombre de negocios que conseguía todo lo que se proponía.

Ariadne dejó de comer y lo miró con sorpresa. Robert no entendió porqué le pareció ver pánico en sus ojos, pero se alivió al ver como la joven se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

― ¿Usted quiere salir conmigo?— preguntó, temerosa, mas Robert no dejó que su inseguridad lo alcanzara.

—Me gustaría. Mucho.

— ¿Por qué? Solo soy una arquitecta. No soy bonita ni interesante...

—Yo no lo creo así— respondió, seguro de sí mismo— Eres muy hermosa, pero la belleza no es un factor importante. Y eres muy interesante, al menos para mí. Por eso quisiera conocerte.

— ¿Por qué?— insistió la chica.

Robert dudó momento.

 _No seas cobarde_ , se dijo, dando una gran bocanada de aire.

Era un hombre adulto, Ariadne era visiblemente más joven pero una adulta también. ¿Qué tenían que perder?

―Tal vez te suene loco— comenzó, jugando distraídamente con el servilletero de metal—, pero... Creo que... No. Estoy seguro de que eres la persona que he estado buscando durante toda mi vida... La chica de mis sueños— soltó, sin vuelta atrás, y alzó la vista lo justo para ver . Ariadne parpadear, algo confundida. Y no la culpaba, pues él se sentía exactamente igual.

Y cuando separó los labios para decir algo que lo redimiera un teléfono sonó, y, pidiendo un minuto con un seña, Aridne sacó el aparato de su bolso y atendió.

— ¿Diga? James, cariño... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué?— empezó a hablar como si se hubiera olvidado de que él estaba allí, y Robert empezó a preguntarse si el tal James sería algo de ella para que le hablara con tanta familiaridad— Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Pon a tu hermana al teléfono, ¿quieres? No. Dile que no voy a regañarla. No. No estoy enojada, cielo. Te lo juro— Robert frunció el ceño, ya sin entender nada, pero siguió atento a la conversación— Phillipa, cariño, ¿qué pasa?— preguntó, con la voz más angustiada— Oh, pequeña... Claro que no me molesta que me llames. Llegaré en un momento— dijo, inclinando la cabeza para sujetar el teléfono entre su cara y el hombro y de esa forma poder recoger sus cosas, así como sacar dinero que dejó sobre la mesa— Cariño, cariño, estaré allí en diez minutos, ¿está bien? Dale a James un beso de mi parte, y métanse a la cama. Ya, ya estoy saliendo.

—Lo siento— se disculpó, apenada, mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

— ¿Problemas?

—No. Sí. Bueno... Los niños a los que entretengo con laberintos están enfermos y se angustiaron porque su padre es demasiado terco para avisarme...— bufó, de pronto molesta— De verdad lo lamento, pero tengo que ir con ellos...

—Yo... Sí. Déjalo. Yo pagaré— la detuvo cuando iba a dejar el dinero sobre la mesa, pero ella negó con la cabeza e igualmente dejó el dinero, extendiéndole la mano después.

—Gracias por la compañía, señor... Robert— se corrigió, apretando su mano con una sonrisa— Lamento tener que salir así, pero... — no pudo terminar su frase porque Robert no lo resistió y, siguiendo un impulso, inclinó la cabeza y la besó, haciéndola callar abruptamente.

Sin embargo, segundos después, sin que ella le respondiera, completamente avergonzado, se separó de Ariadne y dio un tembloroso paso hacia atrás.

—Lo siento— dijo, y al ver que ella seguía sin reaccionar se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, con la ilusión de que Ariadne lo detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

 **oOo**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **N** del _**_A_ :**

 **Hola gente al otro lado!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... En lo personal, no estoy fascinado, pero quería subirlo.**

 **Gracias por leer a mis fieles lectores!**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Su buen vecino,**

 **H.S.**


End file.
